Raspberry Sauce and a Redhead
by Kinsie
Summary: Pansy finally realizes that she is in love and in an effort to share her feelings, everything gets a bit messy. She has a tendency to jump to conclusions and this may be one of her biggest blunders yet. (Non-explicit femmeslash, please do not read if it isn't to your taste.)


**Author's Note:** I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty impressed with the turn about on these. Usually it takes me forever to get anything done. Anywho, this was written for the Quidditch Pitch Challenge. Just so everyone knows, I ignored about 70% of everything OotP on up. Also, this is a femmeslash fic just so everyone is warned. There is nothing explicit, but if you don't like it, do not read it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own…blah, blah, blah, you get the picture. All hail Queen Rowling!

 **Prompt:** She hated every single thing about her, most of all that she had what should be hers.

The corridors were dark and every noise echoed wildly, so Pansy made sure to muffle her footsteps on her way to the kitchens. She had been studying feverishly for her NEWT level classes and was in need of a piece of cheesecake that she knew the house elves would be only too happy to supply her with. The trip from her dorm in the dungeons was short and before she knew it, Pansy was tickling the pear to be let in. The kitchen was illuminated faintly and the seventh year was greeted by a small assortment of elves asking her what they could get for her in their squeaky little voices. Once she was seated with her plate and a large mug of tea, Pansy let out a soft sigh of contentment.

"You know, that raspberry sauce is good on things other than cheesecake," a soft voice whispered from behind her. Pansy knew it well, like a siren call in the dark.

"I'm not sure what could compare to this, it's quite delicious," she teased lightly in response to the obvious invitation.

"Last I heard, you thought I was delicious. Perhaps you need another taste?" the owner of the voice settled on the bench next to the Slytherin and trailed their fingers lightly down her bare arm. Pansy had not bothered putting on any more clothing than the tank top and sleeping shorts that she had been studying in. The goosebumps that were now erupting all over her skin were a dead giveaway as to the effect her visitor had on her. Luckily, the chill gave her a convenient excuse for her reaction.

"Oh, you might be a nice treat, but this my dear is without compare," Pansy took a small bite with gusto before offering some to her companion.

"Hmm, I suppose I could try some," ignoring the fork on the plate, a delicate alabaster finger swiped a bit of cheesecake and dragged it across Pansy's collarbone before cleaning it off with the finesse of someone who had done it before. The Slytherin's squeak of indignation turned into a soft sound that clearly stated she wanted more as firm lips trailed up the side of her neck. However, the other student pulled back, her tongue darting out to catch a fleck of sauce from the corner of her mouth with a devious grin.

"You're right, it was just what I needed," her husky voice echoed in Pansy's head for a moment before she realized her lover was waltzing out of the kitchens as quickly as she had arrived.

Pansy flew into the hallway, but there was no sight of her little lioness in the long corridor. With no doors or alcoves for her to have ducked into, Pansy assumed that she had been too late to catch the girl who was driving her crazy. If she had not had potions first block the next morning, Pansy would have tracked Ginny down and taught her a lesson she would not soon forget. Any other class she would just skive off, but Snape was someone she actually respected and he had taken her in when her parents disowned her during the war. If it was not for him, she would have had to live off of Dumbledore's charity and that was something that she would never have been able to condone.

The week went by with only teasing hints of Ginny Weasley through the corridors and notes left specifically where she knew Pansy would find them. They had fallen together during the fighting, back to back on the battlefield that neither of them were supposed to be on. In the months that followed they had not tired of each other's company. It did not matter whether they were talking, enjoying the feeling of skin against skin, or just being in the same room as one another. Midwinter had just passed and the week had been the longest of Pansy's life because she had not spent any substantial amount of time with the girl. It was not as though they hid their friendship from the other inhabitants of the school, it was just that they were both so busy with classes. Over the holidays they had seen each other every other day or so and Pansy felt like she was going through withdrawal.

On Friday afternoon, Pansy was daydreaming about Ginny during her potions lecture when it occurred to her that she was in love. That revelation was like breaking through the surface after being underwater. It was not so much that the world looked different, it just had a new clarity to it that had been missing before. All the sudden, it was all she could do to contain herself and finish taking the prescribed notes before running to find Ginny. When Snape finally released them for the weekend, Pansy leapt from her seat and made her way to the library where she knew Ginny would be studying until dinner. They both liked getting work done on Fridays after class so the whole weekend would be open and apparently the Gryffindor common room was not a place one attempted to get work done usually.

Pansy skidded around the corner and through the doors to the library where she frantically searched the aisles and tables for a familiar head of red hair. When she finally found who she was looking for though, Pansy stopped in her tracks. Ginny, her Ginny, was pressed against one of the book shelves with the help of Seamus' rather fit body. It took a nanosecond to take in the scene and Pansy raced back in the direction she came from with a sick feeling radiating from her gut, heedless of Madam Pince's shrieking. Her breath was coming in short gasps and her heart felt like it had just been put through a mandolin. Once she made it to the relative safety of her bed, Pansy closed the curtains with extra silencing and warding spells to ensure she could cry in peace. It would never do for people to see her in such a state.

The next morning, Pansy was ready to face the world again with a glamour charm to hide the puffiness in her face and her heartache filed away where no one would be able to find it. She acted as though Ginny Weasley meant nothing to her and vowed to continue on that track as it would keep her from getting hurt again. With it being the weekend, Pansy did not expect her resolve to be tested until at least Monday with the return of classes because she knew Ginny and knew how to avoid her. Instead of sleeping in that morning, Pansy chose to get breakfast early to avoid the inevitable food rush that would consume the great hall. She knew how much Ginny liked to sleep in on the weekends and felt safe in her ability to get a good start to her day.

Luck apparently was not with the Slytherin because she had no sooner put food on her plate than a small owl zoomed over to her with a note asking her to meet for lunch on one of the towers. Pansy promptly crumpled the note and sent Pig off with a piece of toast. Pansy had a soft spot for animals, even if they did answer to a red haired menace. She finished her meal in relative solitude as the only other people near her at the table were Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini who were too wrapped up in each other to bother her at the moment.

Even though she had promised herself that the youngest Weasley would be nothing to her, Pansy could not help thinking about her. It was the little things she did like absentmindedly causing colored sparks to emit from her wand while she hummed along to the wireless or her tendency to start dancing around the small kitchen at the Burrow when she was cooking that made Pansy's nose crinkle with laughter and then she would picture the scene that seemed ingrained on her retinas.

Instead of wandering aimlessly in through the castle, Pansy decided to make a trip to the Room of Requirement in hopes of clearing her mind. It was the perfect solution to so many problems and she could not think of anywhere else that she could ensure her privacy. So, she paced in front of Barnabas and wished for a place to clear her head and be away from the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts living. When the door appeared, Pansy was granted a small copse of woods complete with bubbling stream and bed of wildflowers to relax on. She heaved a sigh of relief and decided to sketch the scene for a bit. When she pulled her notebook from her bag however, Ginny's note fell onto her lap. The end result being that her sketchbook became filled with chocolate eyes and cheeky grins that seemed to taunt her from the page.

Eventually, she started on the forest scene she had envisioned from the start, working out the lines of the trees and delineating where the stream curved just so. Pansy lost hours pouring her heart out with the strokes of charcoal on paper until her stomach was complaining dreadfully and everything but a few finishing touches were in place. She shook out her drawing hand and took in the work laid out on her paper. She realized that not only was the forest eternalized in ink, so were she and Ginny. Though they had never been to this particular scene, Pansy had spent many a pleasurable afternoon lazing about out of doors with the girl and she had captured them perfectly in the scene. Pansy was lying on her stomach with a book resting open in front of her while Ginny tickled her bare back with a long stemmed flower.

Pansy packed away her belongings and left the room after her perusal. She felt better after drawing all day and seeing as she had missed lunch, Pansy was intent on getting some dinner. Tracey was sitting with Daphne and Millicent at the end of the table and Pansy decided to join them as she had spent the day alone with her thoughts.

"Where did you get off to today?" Daphne asked between bites of her pot pie.

"Oh you know, just wandered a bit," Pansy said evasively with a flippant gesture of her hand.

"Really, I bet you wandered your way right into a broom cupboard," Millicent responded in a roguish tone.

"Come now, Pansy is far too classy for cupboards, don't you think?" a familiar voice sounded from behind her. The redhead Pansy had been avoiding all day slipped onto the bench next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hmm, you would be the one to know, wouldn't you?" Tracey asked speculatively. No one had ever confirmed this suspicion, though they did not doubt it either.

"What do you say Nott, was the last broom cupboard not indefinitely refined?" Pansy sent a wink toward her passing year mate, cashing in a favor he had owed her since their second year.

"I dare say we've picked better spots," Theo responded as he sat down on her other side. Ginny removed her arm slowly and it was soon replaced by the Slytherin's.

"Looks like I was wrong," Ginny's tone was light, but Pansy could hear the edge to it even if the others missed it. She could tell her friends had dubious reactions to the idea of her and Nott being together, but they held their tongues and played the part to see what her endgame would be while Ginny remained in the dark.

"Hmm, that explains why both of you were out of sight during this terribly boring Saturday," Tracey joked with a knowing smile.

"Who am I to resist such wiles?" Nott responded in a fond tone that would pass all but the closest inspection.

"Oh, I don't know if her wiles are all that impressive," Ginny played the game well, but Pansy could tell something was off which vexed her. What right did Weasley have to be upset when she was perfectly happy to go snogging random blokes in the stacks? The pain that had been flooding her system all day was turning to unadulterated ire.

"That is because I only grace my favorites with them" Pansy winked to her as though there was nothing wrong before leaning in to kiss Theo's neck.

"And here I thought I was your favorite," Daphne pouted attractively, catching on to Pansy's game, "Perhaps next time I will just have to change your mind."

"Let me know if you have any luck Daphne, I'd best be off before I endanger my potions grade any longer," Ginny sent the Slytherins a cheeky grin and Pansy felt her spine relax a bit with her exit of the hall.

"So, what happened with you and Red?" Tracey asked the question they were all thinking.

"Nothing worth mentioning, she isn't worth my time," Pansy shrugged nonchalantly and returned her attention to her plate.

"Pansy, you've been saving that favor for five years, it was clearly worth your time," Theo pointed out.

"I'm not talking about it and you all would do well to pretend nothing ever occurred," Pansy responded with just the faintest touch of a threat. Her friends meant well, but this was a private revenge.

Theo kept his arm around Pansy during dinner and they all acted as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened just to be thorough in their deception. A couple Gryffindors were glancing their way speculatively and it would not do to ruin the effect by Ginny finding out it was a show for her benefit. Once they were all done with their meal, the Slytherins left together and split shortly thereafter. Tracey was off in search of Blaise while Millie needed to hit the library to work on a transfiguration essay. Daphne and Theo offered to stay with her, but Pansy brushed them off as she knew they had plans for the night. Instead, she headed to the tower she was supposed to meet Ginny at that afternoon. She had shown it to the Gryffindor when they became close and it was her favorite place in the castle. Pansy loved watching the snow fall and it had started as they left the great hall earlier.

When she arrived, Pansy saw a small table laid out for two with a candle and flower petals. As she approached it, a warming charm kept the winter air at bay and a soft melody seemed to play in the background.

"I wondered if you'd come out for the snow," Ginny commented from her seat near the turret.

"You know I like to watch it," Pansy kept her voice neutral as she processed the flower petals and overall feeling of the scene.

"I thought I knew a lot of things about you," Ginny responded with an even voice, "For instance, I thought I knew you disliked two timing your friends; or did Daphne and Theo decide they weren't going to make a go of it?"

"Oh you know how people can be sometimes," Pansy did not realize Ginny had known about the date that was taking place that evening, "I guess monogamy is not for everyone."

"Apparently so," Ginny's tone turned chilly, "If you want dessert, there's leftovers from the lunch you were too busy for."

Ginny rose slowly and sauntered out of the tower. Pansy watched her leave out of the corner of her eye before moving back to the table where the plates had cheesecake with raspberry sauce. During the conversation, her anger had taken a back seat because Ginny's eyes had looked so sad, but now the anger bubbled over. Ginny had taken the time to set up a romantic meal for the two of them with Pansy's favorite dessert. Everything about it made her upset. How could she do something so sweet when she was off shagging other people? Her feelings had sprung free from the deep crevice she had hidden them in and pained her more and more. She hated every single thing about her, most of all that she had what should be hers. Ginny had hold of her heart and Pansy could not stand it; that was something she never thought she would part with. The Slytherin's knees crumbled and she leaned heavily against the crenelated wall while she cried. The anger in her soul had melted with the return of the pain and all she could do was suck in as much air as she could manage.

"You know what, no. I'm angry with you and your bloody elitist attitude!" Ginny had stormed back onto the platform where Pansy was trying to pull herself together with little hope of succeeding, "What the hell is your problem Parkinson? I thought we were fine, good even and then you go and pull this shit out of nowhere. I haven't seen you make such an arse of yourself in longer than I can remember."

Pansy refused to turn around and give Ginny the satisfaction of seeing her cry. How could the red head be mad at her after what she had seen in the library? This whole situation was maddening and she could not seem to find the anger again to harden herself against the tears that were flooding her system. Apparently her breathing was louder than she thought because Ginny did not yell again, rather she moved to the older girl's side. Pansy allowed herself to be turned around. Maybe if Ginny saw what she had done she would leave her the hell alone. Before the Gryffindor left however, Pansy had to know one thing.

"Why did you make lunch for us?" her voice cracked a bit as she gestured to the beautiful table. Ginny seemed to steel herself for a moment before uttering a short statement, "I was going to tell you I loved you."

"That's bollocks and you know it," Pansy spat angrily, "I bet you love me as much as you do Finnegan, or maybe Thomas, Granger even."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ginny took a step back and looked as though the words had caused her bodily harm.

"Don't play coy with me Ginny Weasley," Pansy responded, "I saw you with Seamus yesterday in the library."

"You must have been there for two seconds then because it was so short it barely counted as a kiss you idiot," Ginny argued, "As soon as he did it I pushed him off because I'm bloody well in love with you and I couldn't bear to kiss anyone else. I did all that for lunch because I was going to tell you everything and ask you to be my girlfriend. You made yourself quite clear that you'd rather play around with Theo and Daphne however, so I don't see where you get off crying about the ordeal when you broke my heart."

Ginny started tearing up halfway through her speech, so the last bit was quite broken up and shaky. It did not matter to Pansy though, all she heard was that Ginny Weasley was in love with her. She acted before her thoughts really caught up with her as she pushed the other girl roughly against the stone and started snogging the life out of her. Ginny responded immediately in the same demanding fashion. There were hands and mouths everywhere with so many love bites it was a good thing they could stay out of sight the next day. Pansy could not get enough of the fiery girl in her arms and it seemed the feeling was mutual. Between kisses, Pansy was fervently whispering endearments and declarations of love in a ragged voice which only served to spur her companion on. When they finally broke apart, Pansy whispered to the flushed girl in a husky voice, "How about we take this cheesecake to go and you can tell me if you like me better wearing the raspberry sauce or nothing at all."

"Oh Circe, I love you," Ginny breathed, "And the next time you go and jump to a ridiculous conclusion, do the sensible thing and yell at me rather than going around making an arse of yourself"

Pansy nodded fervently as Ginny grabbed her and the plates. They then made their way down to the room of requirement for their food experiment and a few more threats issued to Pansy about the hazards of leaping before she leapt.


End file.
